


Let me kiss you

by AncoraNonSo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Non so cosa scrivere, Shit this is a shit, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), klance angst, klance fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncoraNonSo/pseuds/AncoraNonSo
Summary: One-shot molto rapida(o forse no) in cui Keith diventa un galra e se ne va senza dire nulla, ma sono tanto carini, quindi alla fine andrà tutto bene.E prima che Keith se ne vada passano qualche momento intimo insieme u.uPerdonatemi, non sono granché a scrivere, anche se perlomeno cerco di mantenere un livello accettabile per quanto riguarda la forma, quindi...non pretendete troppo.Il titolo c'entra poco, ma mi era sembrato carino, pertanto...⚠️boy×boy(o yaoi se preferite)some smutle vicende della storia non corrispondono alla serie reale, questa storia è semplicemente una cosa che la mia mente inutile ha partoritoquesto è un repost dal mio account wattpadDon't like? Don't read.





	Let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> • è una storia boy×boy, significa che ci saranno due maschi come protagonisti, due maschi che si amano. Ok? Ok.  
> • i nostri due protagonisti sono Lance McClain e Keith Kogane, la ship è dunque la klance(da Voltron Legendary Defender)  
> • me ne sono fregata altamente di quello che succede nella serie, è praticamente tutto diverso  
> • in verità potrebbero esserci errori, visto che l'ho scritta di getto, nel caso, basta che mi venga detto  
> • c'è della roba smut(→🔞), metterò || all'inizio e alla fine della scena, anche se mi scoccia molto  
> • non credo nè pretendo di essere brava a scrivere  
> • ho pubblicato questa cosa per me, non per un "pubblico"  
> • questa storia non se la cagherà mai nessuno quindi tutto ciò è inutile, molto molto inutile
> 
> →piccolo chiarimento che potrebbe essere necessario  
> Ho immaginato che un'esposizione prolungata alla quintessenza avesse su Keith l'effetto di stimolare il gene galra, in maniera decisamente forte oserei dire, fino a cambiarne buona parte del suo aspetto fisico per avvicinarlo a quello di un vero e proprio galra.
> 
> Detto ciò
> 
> bye~
> 
> ps: questa merda è piuttosto lunghetta per essere una one-shot  
> Enjoy :3

Keith aveva appena iniziato a spogliarsi della tuta da paladino, che gli stava scomodamente incollata addosso a causa di un sottile strato di sudore, quando la notò.  
Poco sopra l'anca, là dove finivano i pantaloni, sulla pelle pallida, vi era una macchia più scura. Avrebbe potuto credere che si trattasse di sporco, o magari di sangue, o di un leggero ematoma, se non fosse stato per il colore, un'intensa tonalità di viola.  
Dovette trattenere un grido mentre si affannava a ricoprirsi, il respiro improvvisamente rotto.  
_Questo non è possibile. Cosa dovrebbe significare? Cos'è?_  
Ma soprattutto, e questa era la domanda che più lo tormentava, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se dovesse dirlo o meno e se dirlo si sarebbe rivelata la scelta corretta, oppure un errore madornale. Probabilmente Allura e Coran avrebbero saputo meglio di lui come comportarsi, eppure qualcosa gli mormorava che potesse essere la mossa sbagliata. Il timore sussurrava al suo orecchio, aveva paura di cosa gli sarebbe stato rivelato.  
O meglio, di cosa gli sarebbe stato confermato, visto che oramai nutriva da tempo sospetti piuttosto inquietanti sulle proprie reali origini; da quella volta in cui aveva avuto accesso alla tecnologia galra semplicemente col tocco di una mano, in cui il suo corpo aveva reagito in maniera così insolita alla quintessenza, da quando aveva scoperto cosa significasse il pugnale che da sempre portava con sè, sono della madre, da quando Zarkon stesso gli aveva detto che il suo modo di combattere era istintivamente vicino a quello di un soldato galra. Cose stupide, aveva tentato di convincersi, inutili. L'avevano semplicemente fatto arrabbiare, e in principio pensava che la sua reazione fosse dovuta all'odio che provava nei confronti dell'Impero, che doveva provare, ma in verità quest'odio non era poi così consistente nè consolidato, non era nemmeno sicuro di odiare l'Impero in sè. Insomma, era innegabile che i galra contro cui combattevano fossero violenti, spietati e assetati di sangue e potere, ma era possibile che fosse così un'intera razza? Senza nessuna eccezione? Gli sembrava impossibile, non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Dunque si era reso conto di una cosa: la sua rabbia non era causata dall'odio, bensì dalla paura.  
E questa era causata dal fatto che non fosse in grado di negare nessuno degli eventi che, almeno nella sua mente, parevano accusarlo. Perché la tecnologia galra aveva risposto al suo corpo, perché la sua pelle era divenuta viola a contatto con la quintessenza, perché portava sempre con sè un pugnale che apparteneva alle lame di marmora, perché combatteva come faceva, se non essendo galra lui stesso?  
E ora quella macchia.  
_Devo considerarla una conferma? Avevo davvero ragione? Come può essere possibile? PERCHÉ?!_  
Il panico gli strinse le gambe, salendo viscido fino allo stomaco, annegandogli il respiro, soffocando ogni sua capacità di pensiero logico e razionale. I suoi amici cosa avrebbero fatto se avessero saputo? L'avrebbero ucciso? Abbandonato?  
Non voleva rimanere di nuovo solo, non voleva che le uniche persone a cui teneva e che, almeno per il momento, tenevano a lui, lo lasciassero, come avevano fatto i suoi genitori e tutti coloro ai quali avesse mai tentato di avvicinarsi, eccetto loro, che si erano creati autonomamente un posto dentro di lui. Non voleva trovarsi di nuovo costretto in un angolo, a fingere che tutto andasse bene così com'era, quando in verità stava morendo dentro ogni secondo di più.  
Crollò a terra, soffocandosi in gola un grido angosciato, e così facendo finì inevitabilmente per attirare l'attenzione degli altri due ragazzi su di sè.  
Lance si precipitò da lui, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano preoccupati, e gli strinse una mano su un braccio -Keith! Keith! Cos'hai? Cosa c'è? Stai male? KEITH!- stava gridando, come se il ragazzo in questione, così vicino a lui, potesse non sentirlo, sembrava davvero spaventato... il corvino lo spinse via con forza, stringendosi ossessivamente la maglia tra le mani, quasi nauseato all'idea che potesse alzarsi, anche per sbaglio, e rivelare il suo segreto -NON MI TOCCARE!- si alzò di scatto e corse via dalla stanza, urtando il povero Hunk che cercava di fermarlo, terminando poi la propria corsa chiuso in camera, come avrebbe fatto un bambino, spaventato all'idea di venire sgridato dai genitori.  
Solo che Keith non era un bambino, e il suo misfatto non era rappresentato da un vaso rotto o da vestiti sporcati nonostante i richiami, bensì da un apparentemente quasi imbattibile impero universale contro cui voltron lottava giornalmente.  
E le sue "persone" non erano i genitori, che non aveva oramai da anni, ma la sua nuova famiglia, e la paura che nutriva non era di venire sgridato, ma di venir considerato un traditore, che lo odiassero, che pensassero l'avesse fatto apposta, che lo abbandonassero.  
Aveva i brividi, brividi freddi.  
Quella sera a tavola ci fu un posto vuoto, e così per molte altre sere.  
Mangiava quando gli altri avevano già finito, o prima ancora che cominciassero, si allenava mentre tutti dormivano, evitava accuratamente di incontrare chiunque, stando alla larga da qualsiasi posto che generalmente potessero frequentare. Fece addirittura andare gli altri in missione da soli, senza di lui, senza Voltron, senza un leader. Ma in fondo che razza di leader avrebbe mai potuto essere un ragazzino di soli diciotto anni spaventato a morte da sè stesso? E va anche ammesso che aveva a pieno il diritto di essere spaventato. Era lui colui il quale aveva scoperto di possedere discendenze aliene, e non di alieni qualsiasi, cosa che l'avrebbe sicuramente sconvolto, però non lasciato così distrutto, ma di nientemeno che i nemici giurati dell'universo, con cui si battevano continuamente. Gli stessi mostri che avevano rapito e torturato Shiro, che avevano distrutto Altea e sterminato i suoi abitanti, distruggendo la vita di quella stessa principessa che ora era una dei paladini, una sua compagna, e che spesso aveva salvato la vita a tutti loro.  
Era troppo confuso, troppo impaurito, per fare il leader.  
Keith divenne un fantasma.  
***  
-Allora, vogliamo parlare di Keith o...?- la voce di Lance risuonò incredibilmente scocciata durante la cena del sedicesimo giorno dopo quel giorno, quando, senza alcun apparente motivo, un certo paladino aveva deciso che non avere nulla a che fare con nessuno di loro fosse qualcosa da fare assolutamente.  
-Insomma, okay. Keith è un lupo solitario, è un po' scontroso e tende a non passare esattamente tutto il suo tempo con noi, ma questo...questo è strano persino per lui okay? Sono sedici giorni che ci evita. _Sedici_.- qualcuno sospirò, tutti tenevano lo sguardo basso; avevano da poco perso Shiro, non volevano perdere anche Keith.  
-La porta della sua stanza è sempre bloccata, ha anche personalizzato la serratura perché si apra solo a lui...ho provato a parlargli comunque, ma non mi ha risposto..- si limitò a dire Hunk, profondamente ferito da quel..rifiuto, che l'amico stava riservando a tutti loro, senza nessuna spiegazione, che loro sapessero -E ha spento le telecamere.- osservò pidge, storcendo il naso -Lance ha ragione. Questa situazione va risolta, sono sicura che nel momento del bisogno ci aiuterà, nonostante questa strana.. situazione. È ancora uno di noi, è leale, ed è un amico.. tuttavia sarebbe molto meglio se il nostro rapporto si ricucisse.- Coran interruppe allura -COSA CHE sarebbe indubbiamente più facile se parlasse con noi. Cosa che non fa.- gridò col suo solito tono esuberante, nonostante lui stesso non fosse affatto divertito da quello che accadeva.  
La discussione non si concluse in nulla, non sfociò in nulla, semplicemente cadde. Lasciando come unica traccia di sè un silenzio pesante, che alleggiava velenoso nell'aria, e che non si sarebbe alleggerito finché tutto non si fosse risolto, condizione in quel momento decisamente inattuabile.  
Finito di mangiare, Lance si alzò e se ne andò deciso.  
Quella cosa doveva finire.  
***  
toc toc  
Il suono di nocche ostinate che battevano su di una superficie dura. Keith guardò la porta, sforzandosi di ignorare quel leggero bussare che persisteva da ormai due ore.  
_Oh Lance, perché non te ne vai e basta? Ti prego, ti supplico.. vattene.. lasciami solo._  
Posò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Dopo solo così pochi giorni la pelle era completamente viola, le unghie sembravano starsi allungando e indurendo in artigli. _Cazzo_.  
Da quel giorno la situazione era completamente degenerata, se prima aveva vaghi dubbi, ora non c'era più spazio per le incertezze. Era un galra.  
E stava diventando sempre più evidente.  
Da quando _quel giorno_ era stato esposto alla quintessenza di uno degli esperimenti di Haggar il nuovo colore si era diffuso su tutte le mani e buona parte di avambracci e braccia, anche il lato sinistro di torace e ventre era cambiata, e quella tinta scura iniziava a scivolare giù per la gamba, strisciandogli addosso infida come ciò che stava a significare. Per sua fortuna poteva ancora nasconderlo indossando dei normali vestiti e guanti interi, invece dei soliti che lasciavano le dita scoperte, ma quanto ci sarebbe voluto perché non fosse più possibile?  
Alla fine si decise ad aprire la porta. Non sapeva di preciso perché, Lance aveva smesso di bussare da almeno un'ora, ma avrebbe davvero tanto voluto che così non fosse stato. Almeno quel suono costante, per quanto fastidioso, gli forniva una conferma del fatto che a qualcuno importasse di lui.  
Ebbe una sorpresa. Lance c'era ancora, appoggiato al muro affianco alla sua porta, addormentato.  
Era notte ormai, non che nello spazio ci fossero notte e giorno, ma per comune accordo stavano comunque mantenendo dei ritmi di vita basati su quello terrestre, il che significava che le luci e le temperature del castello si modificavano leggermente durante il corso di una giornata, raffreddandosi durante quella che si poteva considerare notte come avrebbe normalmente fatto su un pianeta. Pertanto, nel vedere il corpo magro di Lance vestito solo di una maglietta, "Deve avere freddo" fu la prima cosa che pensò Keith. Così rientrò e prese una coperta dal proprio letto, per poi avvolgerla addosso al ragazzo con attenzione, visto che voleva evitare si svegliasse.  
Purtroppo non funzionò bene come aveva sperato, difatti, Lance aprì gli occhi, lasciando come al solito il corvino incantano.  
Per sua fortuna, Keith era sempre stato piuttosto bravo a nascondere i propri sentimenti, e si era da tempo abituato alla stretta che gli serrava lo stomaco ogni qualvolta Lance lo guardava negli occhi, ma non riusciva ancora ad ignorarla totalmente.  
-K-Keith..?- sembrava stupito, e il ragazzo in questione stava letteralmente per buttarsi dentro la stanza, volendo evitare di essere costretto a parlargli, quando una mano gli prese la caviglia, facendolo cadere a terra per la mossa inaspettata.  
-NO. NO STRONZO! Tu non ti rinchiudi di nuovo là dentro!- gli gridò contro l'ex paladino blu, bloccandolo per terra col proprio peso.  
Erano incredibilmente vicini, pensò Keith, riusciva a sentire il corpo snello di Lance premere sul proprio, anche se ovviamente quello non c'entrava nulla e, pur ammettendo che non fosse affatto il momento adatto per pensare a quel genere di cose, non riuscì in alcun modo ad impedire che almeno una parte della propria mente vi si soffermasse.  
-Lance...- sussurrò piano, abbandonando ogni resistenza. Non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo. Quegli occhi blu che tanto gli piacevano sembravano accusarlo, attribuendogli colpe che effettivamente aveva. Girò la testa di lato.  
-Mi lasci?-  
La domanda spezzò il silenzio solo dopo alcuni minuti, durante cui Keith non fece altro che evitare lo sguardo insistente di Lance il quale, dal canto suo, sembrava deciso a non lasciarlo andare affatto.  
-Lance, prometto che non scapperò. Io non scapperei mai da te.- sarebbe dovuta suonare un po' come una presa in giro, un modo vagamente stronzo di dire "Non mi fai paura, figuriamoci se mi ridurrei mai a scappare da te!", ma la voce che finì per utilizzare era troppo debole per quello, sembrava molto più triste. Le dita calde di Lance gli lasciarono esitanti i polsi, coperti dalla stoffa dei guanti. Il corvino si sedette dove prima dormiva l'altro, sospirando.  
-È un nuovo stile? Keith vi evito tutti Kogane?- non gli diede risposta, e prese a tremare quando Lance si sedette accanto a lui.  
-Carini i guanti.- anche questa volta al cubano venne spiattellato in faccia un bel silenzio ostinato.  
Lance lo odiava quando si comportava in questo modo, lo odiava davvero, come faceva a non rendersi conto di quanto fosse doloroso per i suoi compagni sapere che probabilmente stava soffrendo e non poter fare nulla?  
Prese la coperta da terra e la utilizzò per avvolgere entrambi, costringendo Keith ad avvicinarglisi almeno un poco, cosa che l'altro, straordinariamente, fece piuttosto di buon grado.  
-Senti Keith, lo sappiamo che sei un po'... scorbutico.. ma.. questo, Keith.. questo è veramente troppo okay?- lo guardò, osservandolo triste mentre teneva il viso voltato in modo da non doverlo guardare.  
-Lance...tu perché combatti?- aveva bisogno di saperlo. Aveva bisogno di sapere se Lance avrebbe detto "perché odio i galra", come la sua mente non faceva altro che ripetergli, se sarebbe riuscito a odiare anche lui.  
-Oh. Stai avendo dei ripensamenti?- era evidente che scherzasse, la risata covava nella sua voce, ma Keith lo ignorò, voleva una risposta, e la voleva subito, per quanto dolore potesse procurargli.  
-Niente ripensamenti quindi? Beh.. perché combatto... Per le belle ragazze, ovviamente, e per le parate! E perché è fighissimo!- Keith non si aspettava nulla di diverso come inizio, ma quella che voleva era la parte più seria, e Lance lo aveva capito -E poi.. per la Terra. È il mio mondo, il _nostro_ mondo. Non posso lasciare che un terrificante imperatore alieno metta le mani su casa mia. E per la Garrison. In quel posto ci ho vissuto, è grazie a loro se siamo qui! Indirettamente, certo, però... è grazie a loro se sono qui.- fece una pausa dopo quell'ultima affermazione, che in qualche modo era parsa molto più intima, e anche Lance sembrò più triste -Per la mia famiglia. I miei fratelli, Veronica, mamma, papà, abuelita..tutti loro. Non voglio che muoiano o che diventino schiavi dei galra, non posso permetterlo. E per voi altri. Siete i miei compagni, siete una famiglia.- Keith lo guardò, trovandolo sorridente, eppure non era un sorriso dei suoi soliti, non era pienamente sincero, aveva un qualcosa di distante che poco apparteneva al Lance che d'abitudine stava con loro -I galra la pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto, e quando saranno tutti andati con il loro impero avremo la più grande parata di sempre!-.  
_Tipico di Lance._  
-Tu credi che tutti i galra siano malvagi?-  
Keith si ritrovò a tremare non più solo dentro, aveva paura della risposta, conosceva già la risposta, e ne sarebbe stato condannato, lo sentiva.  
-Tu no? Hai visto come operano. Insomma... l'Impero è senza dubbio pieno di gente cattiva, ma anche Marmora.. abbandonare i compagni in favore della missione? _Terrificante_. E molto, molto galra. Dev'essere qualcosa che hanno nel sangue.-  
_Ecco, sei contento adesso Keith? Ora che sei sicuro di come reagiranno? Se addirittura Lance parla così... Ti manderanno via Keith, sarai solo. Di nuovo. O magari ti uccideranno. Sei un mostro Keith._  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a piangere, come un bambino, tremando e singhiozzando, le lacrime che gli inondavano il viso, appannandogli la vista e mozzandogli il fiato. Sentì le braccia di Lance stringerglisi attorno, il suo tono sia sorpreso che preoccupato mentre gli chiedeva cosa non andasse.  
Si accoccolò su di lui, stringendo il tessuto della maglietta fra le dita e singhiozzando contro la sua spalla, rimanendo aggrappato a lui mentre le carezze e il calore che Lance gli riservava non facevano altro che renderlo più triste, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe dovuto a breve dire addio a tutto ciò.  
A quell'affetto. Alla sua nuova famiglia. A Lance.  
E pianse, pianse fino a non avere più lacrime, calmandosi solo dopo un tempo indefinito, almeno un'ora.  
L'altro non l'aveva lasciato nemmeno un attimo, l'aveva tenuto stretto a sè, nonostante tutto. Come se non ci fosse stato nulla di più importante, si sorprese a pensare Keith.  
E faceva male.  
-Keith...hei Keith.- il cubano gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo sollevò, mettendo in mostra gli occhi arrossati e il viso provato.  
Erano vicini, erano molto, molto vicini. Molto più di quanto non fossero mai stati. Quegli occhi blu solitamente ridanciani ora erano serissimi, profondi come gli abissi oceanici, e guardavano lui. E Keith vi si incantò, fissando Lance come se non l'avesse mai visto, senza quel velo di distaccamento che usava sempre, questa volta lo guardò davvero.  
Fu la prima volta che vide per davvero Lance, la prima in cui si rese conto di quanto si nascondesse dietro ad una battuta sempre pronta e ad un sorriso perennemente smagliante, in cui riuscì a pensare davvero a Lance come ad una persona piena, sincera, in cui Keith lasciò che qualcuno iniziasse a vedere oltre alle mura di cui lui stesso si era circondato.  
Senza quasi rendersene conto lasciò che Lance si avvicinasse ancora, lentamente, abbastanza da sentire il suo respiro caldo accarezzargli le labbra.  
Poi Lance lo baciò.  
Fu una cosa inaspettatamente naturale, come se fosse già successo innumerevoli volte. Il cubano abbassò il viso e Keith lo sollevò, premendo delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. Tremava.  
Le mani di Lance scesero sui suoi fianchi mentre gli stringeva le braccia al collo, approfondendo quel contatto intimo che aveva a lungo desiderato; si lasciò scivolare a terra, permettendo a Lance di stargli sopra, di dirigere il gioco. Non voleva altro che lui.  
Keith avrebbe continuato ancora, sarebbe anche andato oltre, avrebbe oltrepassato qualsiasi limite, ma almeno uno di loro due pareva essere ancora dotato di capacità di ragionamento, perché Lance interruppe quello scambio appassionato, senza smettere di stringerlo a sè.  
***  
Erano passate altre due settimane da quella notte, più di un mese da quel giorno.  
Keith era tornato improvvisamente a stare con gli altri, anche se spesso si comportava come se fosse lontano, come se qualcosa occupasse la sua mente, e il suo rapporto con Lance si era approfondito ed era cresciuto.  
Lo amava.  
Non che non lo sapesse già prima, ma la cosa si era fatta molto più concreta. Eppure non gli aveva detto nulla.  
Progettava di andarsene, nonostante tutto, era convinto che sarebbe stata la scelta giusta. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da tutte quelle persone che sarebbe indubbiamente finito col ferire, bisogno di essere nuovamente una persona qualsiasi, uno fra tanti, qualcuno che gli altri nemmeno guardassero più di una volta.  
E non perché essere un paladino non gli _piacesse_ , oh no, Keith _amava_ essere un paladino, guidare il proprio leone, salvare le persone, e tuttavia sentiva di non meritarlo, sentiva che un compito tanto gratificante, di così grande importanza, non fosse adatto ad una persona _come lui_.  
Perché lui era tutto meno che degno di essere un paladino, era tutto meno che degno di amare Lance.  
Per questo stava progettando di unirsi alle Lame di Marmora, lì sarebbe stato esattamente come chiunque altro, l'avrebbero valutato solo per le sue capacità, non per come era fatto o per il modo in cui si comportava.  
E così, Keith progettava di abbandonare la propria famiglia.  
Anche nonostante l'espansione del suo cambiamento si fosse, se non fermata, almeno rallentata.  
Anche nonostante Lance sembrasse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
Ma non poteva semplicemente abbandonare i propri compagni a loro stessi, non senza che potessero formare voltron, pertanto, finché non avesse trovato la maniera di sostituirsi, la squadra l'avrebbe avuto con sè.  
La soluzione giunse in un tempo straordinariamente breve.  
Shiro tornò, la loro collaborazione con le Lame di Marmora si fece più stabile.  
Fu semplice giungere alla conclusione che avrebbe davvero lasciato Voltron per Marmora.  
I suoi compagni non sapevano che era riuscito ad attivare il pugnale, così come le Lame non sapevano spiegarsi come fosse possibile, visto che lui era umano.  
E Keith stava per fornire entrambe le risposte.  
***  
-COSA?!- l'urlo risuonò sul ponte del castello, ad un'unica voce -Mi unisco alle Lame.- ripeté semplicemente. Aveva deciso che "Mi unisco alle Lame" suonasse meglio di "Abbandono voltron".  
-Keith, cosa..come faremo? Senza il Leone Nero non...-  
-Shiro è tornato. È qui. E così lo è anche il suo legame con il Leone, dovrà solo risvegliarlo. Io ero in rimpiazzo, è lui il paladino, e Black lo sa. Tutti voi lo sapete.-  
La protesta si fece discussione, la discussione si fece litigio, i toni si alzarono sempre di più, molte furono le obiezioni, ma lui si era preparato in maniera impeccabile, non c'era modo che potessero avere ragione di lui. Parlarono tutti, tutti tranne Lance.  
Lui si limitò a guardarlo da dov'era seduto, sofferente, gli occhi lucidi.  
_Mi dispiace Lance, non posso restare._  
-Voglio parlare con lui.- la sua voce tremava mentre si rivolgeva agli altri, e questo era grave, perché la voce di Lance non tremava mai. Quella voce magnifica che Keith avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque era sempre, _sempre_ , un oceano di tonalità differenti, poteva passare dall'argento cristallino al nero più cupo, dalla gioia alla tristezza, dalla sua normale esuberanza all'ira, ma mai, _mai fino ad allora_ , Keith aveva sentito quel tremolio.  
Per un attimo, si chiese se andarsene fosse davvero quello che voleva.  
Poi Lance lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo poco distante.  
-Cos'è questa storia Keith? Voltron non è abbastanza per te? Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, io..noi contiamo tutti su di te. Non...perché Keith, perché? _Io_ non sono abbastanza per te? Se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, basta dirmelo...io non..se credi di dover rinunciare a Red solo per me, non..- Lance sembrava arrabbiato, ma era sull'orlo delle lacrime. Il ragazzo che amava aveva appena annunciato che si sarebbe unito ad un gruppo di ribelli che abbandonano i propri compagni, galra, preferendoli a quello che già aveva. Stava per anteporre degli sconosciuti alla sua famiglia, per come la vedeva lui.  
-Keith ti prego, noi abbiamo bisogno di te. _Io_ ho bisogno di te.- la voce di Lance si spezzò definitivamente, rivelando infine il pianto, pesante, e il corvino non fece altro che scuotere la testa, per poi iniziare a camminare verso la porta.  
-Io ti amo Keith!- il ragazzo si immobilizzò, la mano stretta sulla cornice della porta per quella che sarebbe dovuta essere l'ultima volta. _Ti amo_. Non gliel'aveva mai detto prima. Avrebbe davvero voluto che non l'avesse fatto.  
-Va bene.- sussurrò -Resto.-.  
E uscì dalla sala.  
***  
_Che strano. Non pensavo che si sarebbe fatto convincere semplicemente dalla mia dichiarazione. Keith... credevo davvero se ne sarebbe andato e basta, sbattendomi la porta in faccia._  
Era questo che pensava Lance mentre si dirigeva verso la propria camera. A quanto avesse trovato insolito il modo arrendevole con cui l'altro sembrava avesse desistito. Era molto insolito.  
Esitò di fronte alla porta del ragazzo che amava, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo là dove si erano baciati per lta.  
Bussò con delicatezza sulla superficie metallica, aspettando impazientemente che l'altro andasse ad aprire, impazienza che venne soddisfatta piuttosto in fretta a dir la verità, visto che la porta si aprì quasi immediatamente, rivelando un Keith decisamente spiazzante.  
Doveva aver da poco finito di allenarsi, visto che era madido di sudore, e questo avrebbe dovuto far pensare Lance, perché Keith si allenava sempre con qualcosa in testa, ma non voleva pensare a nulla che non fosse _Keith_ ; la maglia, già attillata di suo, gli si era appiccicata addosso, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione, e qualche gocciolina di sudore gli scivolava sul collo. I capelli lunghi completamente arruffati gli si incollavano sulla fronte. Aveva ancora il respiro rotto dalla fatica.  
_Wow_.  
-Oh, Lance...ciao.- sussurrò l'altro, leggermente a disagio sotto lo sguardo fin troppo attento che gli stava venendo riservato.  
-Io non...non mi aspettavo di trovarti così, scusa. Vado via.- il cubano si girò, imbarazzato per la propria reazione, nel rendersi conto di essersi praticamente incantato a fissare quel corpo atletico che gli stava di fronte -...hei Lance.- seguì una breve pausa, in cui il corvino si dimostrò seriamente combattuto, come se stesse decidendo delle sorti di una vita -T-ti va di aspettare un attimo? Faccio una doccia veloce e..e...- Keith abbassò lo sguardo -Voglio stare con te.- sussurrò.  
Il viso di Lance si fece completamente rosso, immaginandolo intento a farsi la doccia -V-va bene.- poi Keith gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
_E va bene, aspettiamo._  
***  
Keith odiava farsi la doccia, da _quel giorno_. Lo costringeva a guardare quello che stava diventando, e lo disgustava profondamente, lasciandogli uno spiacevole senso di nausea. Prima sarebbe stato capace di passare ore sotto alla doccia, e avendone la possibilità l'aveva fatto, di tanto in tanto, ma nell'ultimo periodo era diventato incredibilmente veloce a lavarsi.  
Ci mise cinque minuti, altri cinque per rivestirsi completamente e mettersi un asciugamano in testa, volendo evitare di gocciolare per tutta la stanza, poi andò ad aprire a Lance.  
Lo trovò appoggiato alla parete, come suo solito -Hey sharpshooter, vieni dentro?- ridacchiò nel vederlo sussultare, preso di sorpresa, e andò a sedersi sul letto.  
Lance era adorabile, quando faceva così, sembrava un bambino, gli occhi sgranati e le guance delicatamente rosse -Ah e...Lance? Chiudi la porta. A chiave.- il viso di Lance si imporporò nuovamente mentre obbediva, la situazione era strana.  
Keith si rannicchiò sul lenzuolo, guardando l'ex paladino blu a disagio nella sua stanza con un'attenzione che aveva a malapena velava il desiderio.  
_Lo voglio. Solo per questa notte, almeno una volta, voglio amarlo davvero, a fondo. Voglio essere completamente suo. Almeno una volta._  
-Lance...- abbassò lo sguardo, aspettando che si avvicinasse, sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto, lo conosceva; e così fu, in un attimo sentì il materasso abbassarsi accanto a lui e le dita calde di Lance cercarono le sue, stringendole da sopra il guanto.  
-Sai, me la immaginavo diversa la mia dichiarazione. Non così...tragica, ecco. Ma avevo davvero paura. E ora..beh, ora tutti sanno di noi.- _E così immaginavi di dichiararti, eh Lance?_ , Keith non potè fare a meno di ridacchiare -Idiota, tutti sapevano già di noi. Era evidente.- e Lance sospirò, come se sentisse che c'era qualcosa di strano -Sì, immagino di sì.. Keith, perché siamo qui? Insomma, non vuoi parlarmi vero? Perché se Keith Kogane volesse parlarmi mi preoccuperei. Quello che parla sono io, maledizione a te. Quanto vorrei sapere cosa ti passa per la testa certe volte...- Keith appoggiò il viso sulla sua spalla, sedendoglisi in braccio.  
Voleva sentirlo addosso, voleva che l'unica persona che avesse mai amato in _quel modo_ lo stringesse a sè, lo coccolasse, lo amasse. Voleva concedersi, prima di andarsene, di sognare un'ultima volta una vita con Lance, anche se sapeva quanto ciò sarebbe risultato inutilmente masochista.  
-Lance. Ho..ho bisogno di te.- sussurrò piano, la voce tremante -Hei, io sono qui. Sarò sempre qui per te Keith.- Keith si staccò, alzando gli occhi sui suoi, le guance appena rosate dall'imbarazzo -Questo è molto carino, ma non.. non è quello che intendevo. Ho.. bisogno di amarti.- il rossore si fece decisamente intenso sul volto di entrambi.  
||  
-Oh.- disse semplicemente Lance, capendo, nonostante non si aspettasse nulla di simile, cosa stava cercando di dirgli l'altro, restando con gli occhi larghi per la sorpresa, le labbra socchiuse -Immagino..che si possa fare.- sussurrò piano, prendendo il viso del corvino fra le mani e chinandosi a baciarlo, ansimando mentre Keith lo toccava come mai aveva fatto prima di allora, con un bisogno inusuale intrappolato in quei gesti così intimi, ma che si rivelava essere fottutamente gratificante.  
Quel corpo pallido così vicino, separato da a malapena qualche centimetro, mentre una mano gli scendeva fino alla patta dei pantaloni, accarezzandolo lentamente mentre premeva le labbra sulle sue, poi gli scostò i boxer e prese in mano quella che ormai era un'erezione, iniziando a pompare lentamente, gli occhi chiusi per quello che pareva essere imbarazzo.  
Lance gemette a quel contatto, ma non accennò nemmeno per un attimo a ritrarsi, beandosi di quelle carezze passionali e della bocca che cercava disperatamente la sua.  
Posò una mano in basso sulla schiena di Keith, prendendo ad accarezzarlo mentre il ritmo della mano che si muoveva attorno al suo membro aumentava, strappandogli qualche gemito di desiderio, ora il corvino lo guardava, quasi tremando.  
-Keith...- mugolò -Va tutto bene, ok? ah.. I-insomma, io mi prenderò cura di te.- l'altro sussultò -Oh Lance...- Lance gli sorrise, quel sorriso splendente di cui si era innamorato -Lascia che _io_ mi prenda cura di te, per questa volta. Lasciami libero di amarti.- e Keith annuì, non voleva altro.  
Strinse le dita tra i capelli di Lance e lo tirò contro di sè, trascinandolo con trasporto in un bacio passionale e bagnato, ricco del desidero di entrambi e guidato dalla lussuria del momento.  
Keith si spinse contro l'altro, facendo sfregare i loro bacini in un modo che convinse definitivamente Lance di aver fatto la scelta giusta decidendo di entrare in quella stanza.  
Prese il moro all'altezza del fondoschiena e lo sistemò per bene contro di sè, stringendogli le natiche.  
Bloccò Keith contro al materasso, stringendolo tra esso ed il proprio corpo, il tutto mentre muoveva le labbra sulle sue come aveva desiderato fare per lungo tempo. Non si erano mai baciati così a fondo prima.  
A staccarsi per primo fu Keith, rimasto senza fiato, e Lance decise di sfruttare quella pausa per dedicarsi ad una porzione di morbida pelle sul collo del ragazzo, di cui si occupò accuratamente, lasciandovi un bel segno rosso e strappando sonori gemiti al più minuto, che in risposta prese a oscillare i fianchi, erezione contro erezione, ancora coperti dai vestiti.  
Si sostenne con un gomito mentre la mano libera scendeva ad accarezzarlo da sopra i pantaloni -Ti piace vero?- sussurrò al suo orecchio mentre l'altra mano affondava decisa tra i capelli ancora bagnati dietro la nuca e li tirava, facendo gettare indietro la testa a Keith, che si ritrovò con la bocca spalancata in un ansito implorante, che da solo sarebbe anche potuto bastare per far venire Lance.  
-A-aspetta- riuscì ad implorarlo quando capì che aveva intenzione di togliergli la maglia, riuscendo per un pelo ad impedirgli di vederlo -Mi imbarazza sapere che mi fissi. L-luci spente.- la stanza reagì alla sua voce, precipitando entrambi nel buio.  
_Scusa Lance, anche io vorrei davvero che tu mi potessi guardare...ma se vogliamo continuare è necessario. Non ti piacerebbe quel che vedresti._  
Incredibilmente, il cubano non si lamentò, cercando di essere comprensivo nei confronti del ragazzo che amava. Supponendo che Keith fosse timido, anche se non lo era mai prima.  
Gli sfilò la maglia e i pantaloni, gettandoli da qualche parte, lasciando così il corvino con solo boxer e guanti addosso, dettaglio che fece sorridere l'altro.  
-Dimmi quello che vuoi Keith, voglio.. voglio sentirti.- sussurrò mentre si chinava sul suo petto, lambendo dolcemente un capezzolo, le mani che nell'oscurità stringevano i fianchi del corpo sotto di lui, così familiare da non avere effettivamente bisogno di vedersi per trovare la posizione giusta. Potè sentire Keith che iniziava a tremare dal piacere -T-te l'ho già detto Lance...io voglio te. Facciamolo ti prego, mhn..ho bisogno di averti dentro di me.-.  
_No_ , si disse quello, le guance rosse, _Keith non è affatto timido, dev'esserci qualcos'altro._ Ma sul momento non pensò di preoccuparsene.  
Lance riavvicinò il viso al suo, accarezzandogli delicatamente le labbra con un dito, voleva, per una volta, provare ad aver ragione di Keith, fargli fare quello che _lui_ voleva, invece di quello che Keith stesso voleva, ovviamente non sarebbe mai andato davvero contro ai desideri del corvino, ma sperava, almeno per una volta, di potersi illudere di aver il controllo di quel ragazzo che riusciva sempre a mandarlo fuori di testa.  
Per questo si allontanò quando l'altro si protese per baciarlo -Sei troppo impaziente.- il cubano si svestì con lentezza straziante, sfilando le scarpe e la maglietta prima di riavvicinarsi -Sei così sporco a volte Keith...la tua bocca macchiata da queste parole così audaci...mh, dovresti imparare a fare il bravo, saresti molto più carino.- ma alla fine Keith non l'avrebbe lasciato scegliere troppo nemmeno questa volta. Con una delle sue mosse da ninja, come si divertiva a definirle Lance, lo girò sotto di sè, per poi abbassarsi e iniziare a percorrere con la lingua un immaginario sentiero fatto di umidi baci che dal collo scivolava fino al bassoventre, succhiando e mordendo lembi di pelle in gesti carichi di desiderio, che strappavano a Lance gemiti altrettanto bramosi.  
-Sai Lance, dovresti conoscermi. Io non farò mai il bravo.- sussurrò con un tono di voce che si addiceva molto ad una competizione verbale delle solite, molto meno a quella situazione, come se si stesse divertendo a prendersi gioco dell'altro, mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni e i boxer con un movimento rapido, avendo così a disposizione una splendida visuale dell'erezione pulsante e bagnata di Lance, visto che sì, lui ci vedeva al buio. Doveva essere una di quelle cose da galra.  
Gli leccò piano la punta, sfiorandolo appena per un assaggio -Ti ho desiderato così tante volte...ho desiderato così tante volte poter fare _questo_.- prese a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione -Mi sono toccato immaginando di prendermi cura di te.- sussurrò, dandogli un bacio sulla cappella -Immaginando di farmi fottere da te...- era evidente che si stesse divertendo nell'utilizzare parole così esplicite, e il cubano gli avrebbe anche risposto, ma qualsiasi parola avesse avuto intenzione di pronunciare gli rimase incastrata in gola, visto che Keith scelse esattamente quel momento per accoglierlo nella propria bocca.  
Lasciò che fosse Lance a dettare il ritmo, prendendogli una mano e sistemandosela dietro la testa; inizialmente fu una cosa relativamente calma, succhiava una parte dell'erezione e si occupava della base con una mano, poi Lance si lasciò coinvolgere, spingendolo a prendere a fondo tutta la sua lunghezza, ad un ritmo sempre più rapido e spezzato -K-keith sto per...ah...venire.- mugolò infine, invitandolo a staccarsi. In tutta risposta il corvino lo prese ancora più a fondo, stringendogli le mani sulle cosce e strizzando gli occhi per lo sforzo eccessivo, e, quando Lance si riversò dentro la sua gola, ingoiò tutto, tossendo un paio di volte nello staccarsi.  
-Sei... Keith, tu sei davvero incredibile.- in qualche modo non suonava come un elogio, suonava più come "sei senza pudore", o qualcosa di simile, ma come negare? Keith ridacchiò, rialzandosi -Però ti è piaciuto.- non era una domanda, sapeva benissimo quello di cui stava parlando.  
Vide che Lance era intenzionato a rispondere, così ne approfittò per premere le labbra sulle sue e assaggiare quella bocca appena socchiusa, e Lance, nonostante Keith avesse ancora il suo sapore, non si staccò, anzi, lo strinse contro di sè e fece scendere una mano ad accarezzarlo.  
Ma era evidente che a Keith non bastassero più quel genere di attenzioni, così non fu affatto stupito quando lo sentì staccarsi per aprire un cassetto, riconoscendo nella forma degli oggetti che gli vennero porti una bottiglietta, probabilmente di lubrificante, e un preservativo.  
Non voleva sapere come Keith potesse avere quella roba, ma era un bene, poco ma sicuro, così si limitò ad aprire in silenzio il lubrificante e bagnarvisi per bene le dita.  
Dopo aver sfilato i boxer del corvino e avergli aperto le cosce spinse un primo dito dentro di lui, ottenendo un'imprecazione soffocata come risposta, era davvero stretto, notò, ma la cosa non gli avrebbe procurato altro che piacere, pertanto penetrò Keith con un altro dito, muovendole lentamente dentro di lui, almeno fin quando non lo sentì singhiozzare -Hei Keith, se fa male posso anche..- venne bruscamente interrotto -No! No...v-vai avanti ti prego. Ho solo bisogno di te.-. La risposta lo convinse a riprendere i movimenti al suo interno, aspettando che fosse Keith stesso ad andargli incontro prima di penetrarlo con un terzo dito, e questa volta la risposta fu un sospiro di desiderio -Lance. Basta così.-.  
Poteva sentirlo tremare sotto di lui, impaziente, e già questo sarebbe bastato per convincerlo, non avrebbe avuto bisogno delle parole dell'altro, ma senza dubbio gli fecero piacere. Aprì il preservativo e se lo mise, sistemandosi su quel corpo fremente, intenzionato a fare le cose con calma, ma Keith non sembrava essere di quell'avviso. Appena si fu spinto dentro di lui prese ad andargli incontro, attirandolo interamente dentro di sè.  
E poi si amarono. Corpo contro corpo, labbra su labbra, baci e passione, parole gemute tra una spinta e l'altra, sospiri e ansiti.  
Keith non fece altro che gemere ed implorare Lance perché gli desse di più, la voce rotta mentre gridava il suo nome, aggrappandosi disperatamente a quella schiena abbronzata, alle lenzuola, le gambe strette sui suoi fianchi.  
Fin quando non furono entrambi sul punto di esplodere, Lance vol viso affondato nel collo del moro, intento a mordere e marchiare quella pelle che sapeva essere pallida mentre una mano si occupava del suo membro.  
Strinse la presa su di lui, trovando con una spinta precisa la prostata di Keith, che gli si abbandonò definitivamente sotto, continuando a gemere ed implorare finché non venne sul proprio ventre, presto seguito da Lance, che si riversò nel preservativo, spingendosi un'ultima volta a fondo dentro di lui, per poi sfilarsi sfinito dal corvino e accasciarglisi accanto sul materasso, dopo aver gettato via il preservativo.  
||  
Keith si rannicchiò contro quel corpo caldo e familiare, ansimando, stanco ma soddisfatto, e lasciò che Lance lo stringesse tra le braccia fino ad addormentarsi.  
Poi si sciolse da quell'abbraccio e si rivestì, raccogliendo lo zaino che aveva già lasciato pronto e il suo pugnale nella maniera più silenziosa possibile.  
Prima di uscire guardò Lance un'ultima volta, cercando di imprimersi bene in mente quel viso che tanto amava.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto rimanere, stendersi di nuovo accanto a lui, dormire insieme, bearsi del senso di sicurezza che solo lui riusciva a trasmettergli mentre dormiva. Avrebbe davvero voluto dargli un ultimo bacio, passargli un'ultima volta le dita fra i capelli, perdersi in quegli occhi liquidi che solo lui aveva.  
_Perdonami Lance, ma non posso davvero restare._  
***  
I corridoi del castello erano vuoti, fortunatamente, pertanto riuscì a giungere fino al ponte senza incontrare nessuno, come era normale vista l'ora.  
Si sedette su quello che era diventato il suo posto e accese un piccolo registratore video, inquadrandosi accuratamente.  
-Hei ragazzi. Se state vedendo questo video significa che sono riuscito a raggirarvi e andarmene. Scusate, ma non potevo proprio restare, dovrete fare a meno di me. Lascio delle analisi che vi renderanno tutto più chiaro, se ancora avrete dubbi vi basterà chiedere a pidge di analizzare i video della missione di un mese fa.. sì..quella dopo cui mi sono rifiutato di stare con voi, e quelli della mia camera. Ci sono le registrazioni successive a quelle due settimane. Ora vado, temo che..che non capirete, ma va bene così. Non pretendo nulla da voi, solo...- la sua voce si spezzò -Lance? Anche io ti amo. Qui Keith, chiudo.- e interruppe la registrazione, asciugandosi la lacrima che aveva irrimediabilmente rigato il suo viso, alla fine.  
Posò l'apparecchio sul sedile della propria "poltrona", assieme alle analisi che rivelavano la sua natura galra.  
E poi lo fece.  
Se ne andò.  
Non ci furono addii quella notte, per Keith, non ci furono effusioni, nè promesse, nè preghiere. Nessuno pianse, nessuno lo strinse a sè, nessuno lo implorò affinché tornasse, o non partisse affatto, l'aria non venne rotta da singhiozzi, e nessuno corse a perdifiato per salvarlo all'ultimo secondo, non ci fu nessuno che lo raggiunse per trattenerlo. Non ci fu nulla, e il giovane non desiderò che ci fosse.  
Quella notte Keith se ne andò dalle vite di tutti esattamente come era riuscito ad entrarvi.  
Solo, in silenzio.  
La mattina Lance si sarebbe svegliato senza di lui, e avrebbe capito, avrebbe capito subito. Sarebbe corso per tutta la nave alla ricerca di una persona che sapeva di non poter trovare, fino al ponte, avrebbe trovato il messaggio, le analisi, avrebbe studiato tutto assieme agli altri, e assieme a loro si sarebbe sentito tradito.  
La mattina seguente tutti avrebbero capito cos'aveva fatto Keith, ma nessuno più di Lance avrebbe sofferto.

*** due anni dopo ***  
Per i paladini erano passati due anni da quella mattina, ma ancora soffrivano la perdita, nonostante tutto fosse tornato alla normalità. Per Keith ne erano passati quattro, a causa della piccola sorpresa che l'abisso quantico aveva riservato a lui e Krolia, dopo che aveva ritrovato la madre grazie alle Lame, ed era cresciuto.  
Purtroppo, non solo a causa dell'età, l'esposizione frequente alla quintessenza, di fatto inevitabile quando passavi il tempo ad infilarti nelle navi galra, aveva praticamente completato il processo di trasformazione su di lui, cosa che alla fine aveva accettato, grazie a Krolia.  
Ma ora tutte le sue convinzioni stavano crollando, perché la sua attuale destinazione era il castello dei leoni, e lui credeva fermamente che i suoi compagni non potessero averlo perdonato, soprattutto non Lance, che ancora amava. Lo _sapeva_.  
Prese un respiro profondo e aprì le comunicazioni con il castello -Heilà, sei di Marmora?- _Lance_. riconobbe immediatamente quella voce, come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Per quanto ora suonasse in modo diverso, come se qualcosa dentro al suo tono cristallino si fosse rotto, era la voce di Lance. -Ovvio che lo sia, guarda la navetta. Guarda _quello che ha addosso_.- _Pidge_. -Kolivan ha detto che ci devi delle informazioni, ma sarai stanco, vieni a bordo!- _Hunk_. -Identificati, prima.- _Shiro..._  
Keith iniziò a tremare quando nella visuale della comunicazione entrarono gli altri visi che conosceva tanto bene.  
Poteva vederli tutti, uno per uno, di fronte a lui, e ricordava ogni singola differenza, rispetto a com'erano anni prima.  
Svuotò la mente e riprese il controllo sul proprio respiro, assicurandosi che la voce non l'avrebbe tradito, nel parlare.  
-Qui Keith Kogane. Confermo.- poi chiuse la trasmissione, troppo spaventato per osservare la reazione dei suoi ex compagni.  
"Qui Keith Kogane." Lance crollò per terra, erano due anni che non vedevano o sentivano nulla di Keith, erano addirittura arrivati a pensare che fosse morto, si erano _rassegnati_ all'idea che lo fosse.  
"Qui Keith Kogane." Quindi si era davvero unito alle Lame, ed era vivo. Ma altrettanto veramente li aveva traditi, aveva mentito.  
"Qui Keith Kogane."  
_Ho paura di chi tu sia diventato, Keith._  
Tutti i paladini sentirono il bisogno di discutere su come trattare la situazione. Perché era una "situazione". Ne discussero in quei pochi minuti che li separavano dall'incontro, e non furono esattamente minuti tranquilli, nessuna voce rimase pacata come avrebbe dovuto.  
Alla fine decisero che avrebbero agito come se su quella navicella ci fosse stato qualcun altro, un qualsiasi membro di Marmora, invece che Keith, cosa che si prospettava complicata, ma si rivelò non troppo difficile nel momento in cui dalla navicella marmoriana, ora al sicuro dentro al castello, saltò giù una figura atletica alta circa due metri, mascherata come qualsiasi altra Lama, e con addirittura una coda.  
Quello non poteva essere Keith, in alcun modo, e il fatto che non accennasse a far sparire la maschera rendeva la cosa ancora più facile fa credere.  
-Seguici.- condussero quella specie di sconosciuto fino al ponte, senza che una singola parola venisse pronunciata.  
***  
Tutto continuò ad essere facile, visto che Keith si limitò a snocciolare le informazioni come una vera Lama, senza aggiungere nulla di più, poi, però, il sogno che la situazione potesse risolversi in maniera rapida e indolore si infranse.  
-Bene, ora puoi ripartire, Hunk, accompagnalo fino alla sua nave e..- Allura sussultò nel venire interrotta -No, non posso. La mia navicella ha subito danni consistenti durante lo scontro con una pattuglia galra, almeno uno dei motori è completamente inutilizzabile e parte delle armi è offline. Inoltre, i file che Kolivan ha voluto vi fornissi sono criptati, e solo le Lame conoscono questi codici.-.  
L'aria nella stanza si congelò -Allora immagino che dovrai rimanere qui.- ringhiò la principessa -Shiro ti porterà in una delle stanze per gli ospiti mentre Hunk e Pidge si occupano della tua nave.- Allura era probabilmente quella che nutriva più rancore nei suoi confronti, ma come contraddirla, era un galra, un membro della razza che aveva sterminato il suo popolo, e per di più si era comportato esattamente come uno di loro. Li aveva traditi, ai suoi occhi, nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto Zarkon con suo padre.  
Shiro guardò l'altro, sorridendo con gli occhi, ma rimase in silenzio fin quando non furono fuori dalla portata di Allura -Sai Keith, ora puoi toglierti la maschera. Io non ce l'ho con te, sapevo te ne saresti andato comunque, è stato esattamente da te... sono solo felice di vedere che stai bene.- seguì un attimo di silenzio, ma non sembrava che l'ex paladino avesse alcuna intenzione di seguire il consiglio -Beh, come vuoi. Sei molto cambiato. Ora sei così alto..- in effetti era persino più alto di lui, anche se meno massiccio, e la cosa risultava essere molto strana per entrambi.  
-Beh, puoi stare qui.- gli indicò una porta -Pensavo che Allura ti avrebbe lasciato usare la tua vecchia stanza, c'è ancora tutta la tua roba, ma a quanto pare proprio non le vai giù. Sarò sincero. Lei praticamente ti odia. Ma gli altri no Keith, non è troppo tardi. Se li lascerai di nuovo, senza dire niente... allora li avrai persi davvero, ma non è ancora successo. Fatti perdonare.- poi se ne andò, lasciandolo solo davanti a quella porta bianca.  
_Allura mi odia, gli altri non mi hanno ancora perdonato, non sono nemmeno riuscito a rispondere a Shiro. Faccio proprio schifo._  
Sospirò e sistemò la poca roba che aveva dietro nella stanza, cosciente che, ragionando come minimo sull'entità dei danni riportati dalla sua nave, probabilmente sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì almeno una settimana.  
Tanto valeva mettersi comodi.  
***  
Una settimana era già passata.  
Keith non usciva quasi mai dalla stanza, troppo ansioso, e quella sera stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando sentì bussare.  
Si alzò svogliatamente e andò ad aprire, ancora completamente mascherato, ma si pietrificò sulla soglia, perché li, davanti a lui, bello come l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, forse addirittura di più, stava Lance.  
-Posso entrare?- non riuscì a dire niente, semplicemente si fece da parte.  
Lance entrò e andò a sedersi sull'unica sedia della camera, nervoso. Aspettando che Keith chiudesse la porta e scegliesse a sua volta come sistemarsi, in quel caso, prendendo posto sul letto.  
-Allora "Keith"...- sussurrò, non sapeva davvero cosa dire -Aspetta.- quel tono, così sicuro, lo conosceva, e sentirlo di nuovo gli fece male. Quello era Keith. Non poteva essere nessun altro.  
-Ti prego, lascia che parli io.- lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo -Mi dispiace Lance, so che non avrei dovuto raggirarvi come ho fatto, soprattutto con te, che non avrei dovuto nascondervi quello che stavo scoprendo di me, ma avevo paura. Avevo paura che mi avreste odiato, che mi avreste ucciso. Persino tu, la persona che amo, dicesti che tutti i galra erano in qualche modo malvagi, e io stavo diventando uno di loro. Non pretendo che tu voglia capirmi, ma.. Mi pento di avervi abbandonati come ho fatto, tuttavia ho scoperto moltissime cose su di me, cose che altrimenti non avrei mai saputo, e ho ritrovato mia madre, pertanto.. sono contento di essermi unito alle Lame. Tornando indietro, rifarei la stessa scelta. Ma non sarebbe dovuto succedere nel modo in cui è successo.- poi tacque, non aveva davvero nulla da dire, fatta eccezione per quelle patetiche scuse -Hai usato il presente.- Lance lo sorprese di nuovo -Perchè non ho mai smesso di amarti.- la sua voce era forte, sicura, non c'era nulla di più vero, lui non aveva mai nemmeno provato a smettere di amarlo.  
-Fatti vedere Keith. Dimostrami che sei ancora la persona coraggiosa che conoscevo.- il corvino scosse la testa, affatto convinto, poi la maschera sparì, rivelando i lineamenti di Keith, ma su un viso chiaramente galra.  
La pelle era viola, le orecchie larghe e coperte da una morbida peluria, fra le labbra socchiuse si intravedevano delle zanne, i capelli avevano una sfumatura leggermente diversa, che si intonava alla pelle.  
Però era Keith, era davvero Keith. Aveva ancora gli occhi che lo caratterizzavano, unico dettaglio che la quintessenza non aveva ancora intaccato.  
-Questo non basta Keith, come faccio a.. sapere che sei tu?- la voce di Lance tremava, non voleva che fosse Keith, perché lui amava Keith, lo amava con tutto sè stesso, e il suo cuore malamente rattoppato non avrebbe resistito ad un altro colpo.  
E Keith si sentì morire dentro nel vederlo così, si alzò, in tutta la sua altezza, e in un attimo fu da lui, lo prese per il colletto della maglietta e lo sollevò senza sforzo dalla sedia, scaraventandolo contro una parete, probabilmente con troppa forza, visto che Lance gemette dal dolore, ma non si fermò, gli prese il viso fra le mani e si chinò a baciarlo.  
Fu un bacio disperato e possessivo, inizialmente Lance non ricambiò, troppo sorpreso, ma percepì tutto quello che Keith stava cercando di comunicargli.  
E quando lo fece scoppiò in lacrime, riconoscendo in quelle labbra le stesse che aveva baciato una notte di due anni prima, e ricambiò con passione, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
-Keith.. Keith sei tu. Sei il _mio_ Keith, non un sogno. Sei qui, sei qui davvero. Oh Keith...- continuò a sussurrare il suo nome tra un respiro e l'altro, come se non riuscisse a credere che fosse davvero lì, che fosse lui.  
Lance si riprese solamente quando sentì i denti di Keith stringere con un po' troppa forza sulla sua spalla, incidendovi un segno piuttosto profondo. Gemette, per il dolore, e Keith sembrò svegliarsi.  
Lo lasciò, inorridito, e indietreggiò fino a inciampare sul letto, poi prese a mormorare delle scuse, implorandolo perché andasse via.  
Il cubano si limitò a stringere una mano sul punto dolente e ad allontanarsi, con un sorriso represso in gola.  
***  
Nei giorni seguenti Keith e Lance non si videro, oppure, quando ciò accadde, si ignorarono. Quello che era successo era stato strano per entrambi, gli aveva fatto capire che il loro amore era ancora decisamente vivo, ma anche che nessuno dei due era più a pieno la stessa persona.  
Ed era troppo difficile.  
Tuttavia Keith aveva smesso di starsene chiuso in stanza e si era deciso a mostrare sè stesso ai suoi vecchi compagni, girando senza maschera e cappuccio.  
Ad eccezione di Allura tutti si erano, in breve, abituati ad averlo intorno, nonostante il suo nuovo aspetto fosse piuttosto intimidatorio, e aveva in qualche modo ristabilito i rapporti con ognuno di loro.  
Con Hunk era stato facile.  
_-Hey Keith, hai viaggiato molto vero? La tua navicella è un casino.- aveva osservato scherzoso il ragazzone, mentre si faceva passare gli attrezzi dall'altro. E Keith aveva annuito, solo per rendersi conto che, dandogli le spalle, Hunk non avrebbe mai potuto cogliere il cenno -Io... sì. È così.- vi era stato un attimo di silenzio -E ho portato qualcosa che potrebbe piacerti, sai?- Hunk posò gli attrezzi e si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi larghi per lo stupore -Davvero? Questo Keith galra sembra molto più amichevole del vecchio Keith, lui non mi ha mai fatto un regalo, fosse uno!- e poi rise, come avrebbe fatto anni prima._  
_Keith entrò nella navicella e ne uscì subito dopo, con un involto di stoffa in mano -Sono dei dolci. Mi sono fermato su questo pianeta, prima di venire qui, dove ho dato una mano ad alcuni abitanti...e un'anziana mi ha dato questi, per salutarmi, dicendo che secondo lei ero troppo magro... immagino, che una nonna sia una nonna ovunque, persino nello spazio, però... beh, ne ho mangiati un paio e sono ancora vivo, sono buoni, quindi, se ne vuoi.. ecco.. assaggiare uno..- mormorò, porgendo l'involto al ragazzo con un movimento leggermente indeciso, ma Hunk sembrò molto contento, e si buttò sul cibo sconosciuto con il suo solito entusiasmo._  
_-Oh, Keith, ma sono.. wow.. cioè, credi che potrai mai portarmi da quella signora? Sono buonissimi! Io...- Keith non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, poi prese dalla tasca un oggetto sottile, tenendolo nel palmo della mano -C'è.. uhm.. anche un'altra cosa.- borbottò -Ti farà piacere, è una registrazione da parte di Shay.. e sentirla parlare di cose così sdolcinate mi ha imbarazzato a morte, quindi non ti azzardare a vederla ora, ma è molto dolce e.. uhm.. sono stato sul Balmera, voleva che tu l'avessi. Le ho promesso che avrei fatto del mio meglio per fartela avere..- gli diede il piccolo proiettore che teneva in mano, ricordando quanto l'avesse fatto sentire a disagio riprendere quelle poche parole ricche di sentimenti. Almeno aveva mantenuto la promessa._  
_-Io... grazie Keith, davvero. Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, chiedi pure a me! Basta che non sia qualcosa di terrificante o disgustoso, tipo conquistare l'universo o uccidere qualcuno o entrare nella pancia di un Weblum o..- e Hunk aveva continuato un'interminabile elenco di cose di cui avrebbe potuto avere paura, come se tutto fosse tornato alla normalità_.  
Con Coran era stato altrettanto facile, ma più pericoloso. Aveva usato le proprie capacità fisiche per aiutarlo con delle riparazioni, rischiando la folgorazione almeno tre volte e due di essere colpito da un laser, ma alla fine il vecchio alteano si era messo a parlargli di suo nonno come se nulla fosse successo. Quindi doveva averlo perdonato, dedusse Keith.  
Con Pidge aveva richiesto più tempo. Si era messo con lei a decriptare tutte le informazioni di Kolivan e l'aveva aiutata a riprogrammare il suo "trova galra" con alcune delle informazioni appena decriptate, inoltre le aveva fornito alcuni resoconti riguardo all'abisso quantico che l'avevano molto colpita.  
Era proprio di quello che stavano parlando in quel momento.  
-Quindi negli ultimi due anni sei stato là con Krolia? Qualche conto non torna. Tutto il resto delle cose che mi hai detto devono essere successe dopo, quindi...- Keith ridacchiò, _questo sarà divertente_. -Pidge. Là il tempo scorre diversamente, quei due anni qua saranno equivalsi a...pochi giorni?- la ragazzina spalancò gli occhi -Aspetta. Quindi tu...due.. più due? _Quattro_?- un angolo della bocca di Keith si sollevò, chiaramente divertito -Quindi hai ventidue anni?- era stato Hunk a parlare, l'altro ragazzo si limitò ad annuire -Io È Hunk ne parlavamo.. È per questo che ci sei sembrato così tanto più grande, perché _lo sei_!- di nuovo Pidge.  
-Già.- la coda prese ad ondeggiargli scattosamente dietro le gambe, evidenziando il suo disagio. Avere su di sè tutte le attenzioni lo faceva sentire ancora a disagio, non gli piaceva, e stare tra i paladini significava inevitabilmente avere la loro attenzione, in quel momento.  
-Oi Keith? Posso fare delle analisi su di te?- stava per rispondere, quando una voce dal tono severo, che si rivelò appartenere alla principessa, interruppe tutti -Pidge. Tu non farai alcuna analisi. Hunk, torna al lavoro. Tu, con me.- Keith sospirò, alzandosi, _Nemmeno mi chiama per nome._ , poi seguì l'alteana fino ad un corridoio isolato.  
-Senti Allura, so che quello che ho fatto è stato uno sbaglio, e me ne pento, ma, come ho già detto a Lance, è stato un bene, per me, ho scoperto il mio passato, ho accettato quello che sono diventato e..ho ritrovato parte della mia famiglia... insomma, ne avevo bisogno, va bene? Ho commesso degli errori, ma non condannarmi semplicemente per colpa dei pregiudizi che nutri nei confronti della razza a cui appartengo. È sbagliato, e tu lo sai.- Allura non sembrò affatto persuasa, quindi Keith si costrinse a parlare ancora -Allura. Io.. sono stato uno di voi per tanto tempo, prima che succedesse.. quello che è successo. Poi le cose sono cambiate, ma capita. Avrei dovuto fidarmi di più di voi, parlarvi di quello che mi stava succedendo, chiedervi aiuto, ma nello stesso tempo mi è sembrata un'occasione valida per cercare qualcosa a proposito di me. Insomma, avreste dovuto sapere che ero intenzionato a trovare mia madre, qualora fosse stata ancora viva.. e l'ho fatto, alla fine. Sono stato con lei, abbiamo condiviso alcuni ricordi e ho scoperto moltissime cose. È vero, il prezzo è stato alto, so cosa sono ora e so che lo sono diventato così in fretta per colpa dell'esposizione prolungata alla quintessenza, molto più presente nelle missioni delle Lame che con Voltron, ma.. credo che ne sia valsa la pena. Umano o Galra, paladino o Lama. Io ci sarò sempre per voi, Allura.- l'alteana lo guardò, quasi arrabbiata, poi semplicemente andò via, senza dire una parola.  
Con Allura sistemare le cose non gli era riuscito.  
E Lance.a Lance era tutto molto complicato. Si amavano ancora, impossibile negarlo, ma non c'era più quel rapporto quasi simbiotico che avevano prima, non poteva più esserci. Lui non era più un paladino, non era più nemmeno umano, figurarsi...  
Scosse la testa e si diresse verso la stanza degli allenamenti, sperando vivamente di trovarla libera.  
Buffi come le vecchie abitudini stentino a morire.  
Così fu. Impostò il gladiatore, come lo chiamava Allura, al livello 3, ovvero quello a cui solitamente riusciva ad arrivare senza farsi male, da quel che ricordava, ma in breve si accorse di quanto dovesse essere migliorato, visto che non stava facendo alcuna fatica.  
I numeri in breve salirono da tre fino a undici, e lì si fermarono.  
Soffocò un ringhio scocciato quando si vide costretto a lasciare la spada e rotolare per evitare un colpo diretto al suo stomaco, dopo tutto iniziava a rallentare, anche lui si stancava. Saltò sopra al robot, dandogli un calcio, poi usò la spinta ottenuta per fare un salto mortale all'indietro e recuperare il pugnale da terra, tenendolo in quella forma più maneggevole mentre elaborava una strategia per battere il suo avversario.  
Continuò così per parecchi minuti, colpendo quell'ammasso di ferraglia rapidamente e con forza, ma senza mai trovare un modo di sconfiggerlo definitivamente, anche se ora al robot mancava un braccio, cosa che perlomeno lo aiutava a schivare i colpi. Stava giusto per tentare un altro attacco, che era piuttosto sicuro avrebbe funzionato, quando un colpo di arma da fuoco gli passò appena di fianco al viso -Lance. Hai appena disintegrato la faccia alla mia sessione di allenamento.- sbuffò, girandosi verso l'altro con la spada appoggiata ad una spalla e una mano su un fianco. Sorrideva.  
-Sai, qualcuno dovrebbe coprirti le spalle. Eri completamente scoperto, non ti sei nemmeno accorto di me.- Keith si avvicinò a lui, lentamente -Sai, solitamente è così che lavoriamo io e Krolia. E poi, è ovvio che io fossi scoperto, sapevo di avere un solo avversario.- Lance fece tornare il bayard alla forma base e sorrise a sua volta -Tua madre?- Keith abbassò lo sguardo, il suo sorriso si fece più timido -Mia madre.-.  
Sentì Lance prenderlo per un braccio e iniziare a camminare, portandolo con sè -Parlami di lei.-.  
Questo Keith poteva farlo.  
-È incredibile Lance.. dovresti vederla combattere, strepitosa, ed è coraggiosa.. È stata infiltrata in una nave galra per moltissimo tempo, incredibile no? E Kolivan mi ha mandato a salvarla.- si interruppe un attimo, aggrottando le sopracciglia -Senza dirmi nulla, già.. Me l'ha detto lei. Ci sono.. ci sono proprio rimasto. Poi siamo andati verso l'abisso quantico, la nostra navetta è esplosa e siamo stati investiti da.. non mi ricordo bene cosa fosse.. che ci ha fatto condividere alcuni ricordi. Abbiamo passato due anni sulla schiena di una creatura gigantesca, per salvarci la pelle, e abbiamo adottato un lupo spaziale.- Lance si ritrovò a guardarlo, mentre parlava, a studiare quei lineamenti conosciuti che ora erano tuttavia così strani, a studiare la tonalità di viola della pelle e il modo in cui gli si muovevano le orecchie mentre parlava, cogliendo di tanto in tanto il luccichio degli stessi denti che pochi giorni prima erano affondati nella sua spalla.  
-Dev'essere davvero magnifica se riesce a strapparti un discorso così lungo ed entusiasta.- lo vide girarsi verso di lui, la bocca socchiusa in un'espressione stupita -Lo è. Mi spiace che non sia potuta venire, sarebbe stata contenta di conoscerti.- e Lance capì allora quello che gli era stato detto dal corvino alcuni giorni prima, comprese a pieno cosa aver ritrovato sua madre significasse per lui, quanto la amasse, e quanto ancora amasse lui. Capì davvero perché aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto.  
-Hei Keith.- lo aveva portato davanti alla stanza in cui stava e aveva aperto la porta -Anche io userei il presente.- sussurrò, spingendolo oltre la porta e rinchiudendola immediatamente, per poi scappare di corsa lungo il corridoio.  
***  
"Anche io userei il presente."  
Keith si ritrovò ad arrossire, colmo di gioia, della più pura e sincera.  
Lance lo amava, gliel'aveva detto, ciò significava che era stato perdonato.  
Si sdraiò sul materasso, passandosi distrattamente una mano fra i capelli, lunghi e disordinati come erano sempre stati.  
-Cavolo Lance, ti amo così tanto...- sospirò, calmando quella momentanea perdita di razionalità, poi si decise a lavarsi di dosso la fatica dell'allenamento.  
***  
_Ok, lo ammetto, infilarmi in camera sua mentre si lavava non è stata la mia idea più geniale._  
Keith lo stava fissando. Non nel senso che lo guardava un po' troppo o simili, no, lo stava proprio fissando, lo sguardo piantato fermamente su di lui.  
E Lance non sapeva dove guardare.  
Quella stanza gli sembrò improvvisamente piccola, troppo piccola per due persone, troppo per evitarsi.  
Non riusciva davvero a sostenere lo sguardo di Keith e, d'altronde, non sapeva di preciso dove potesse posare gli occhi, e guardare semplicemente in basso era escluso.  
Keith era nudo.  
_Ovvio che lo sia, è appena uscito dalla doccia nella sua stanza degli ospiti._  
E non nudo per modo di dire, non aveva un accappatoio, un asciugamano, niente; se ne stava semplicemente sulla porta del piccolo bagno, senza nemmeno intraprendere alcun tentativo di coprirsi, le braccia incrociate al petto mentre gli riservava un'occhiataccia micidiale.  
_Ok Lance, come hai fatto a ritrovarti in una stanza piccolissima, chiusa a chiave, con un alieno alto due metri completamente nudo che ti fissa come se volesse ucciderti?_  
Era tutta colpa di Pidge.  
Da quando si era "confessato" aveva stabilito una specie di routine con il loro ospite: si alzava più presto degli altri e mangiava con lui, che ancora non impazziva all'idea di passare del tempo in compagnia, poi tornava ai suoi doveri di paladino, mentre Keith si allenava, pranzava con i suoi compagni, ma rimaneva per tenere compagnia a Keith, che altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto da solo, il pomeriggio era diverso di volta in volta, ma sempre finivano incontrarsi, accompagnava Keith alla sua stanza, e stavano insieme un poco, raccontandosi quello che era successo negli anni in cui erano stati separati, infine andavano a dormire.  
A loro sembrava andar bene così, ma l'occhialuta non era dello stesso avviso.  
-Lance, voi due dovete fare un passo avanti. Sono anni che non vi vedete, lui ha 22 anni, tu 19.. avrete pure degli istinti da soddisfare! Sono tipo un anno e sei mesi che non ti vedo con una ragazza, da quando hai smesso di usare delle povere sventurate come distrazione da _lui_ , quindi, se avete intenzione di continuare la vostra sequenza di schifezze romantiche, vedete di farlo a fondo.- questo era stato imbarazzante. È vero, era con Pidge che aveva parlato di più della sua relazione con il corvino, quando ancora era il paladino rosso, ma così.. -Ah e.. Lance? Sai, temo davvero che questa volta vi toccherà scambiare le postazioni. Insomma, l'hai visto Keith no?- e se n'era andata ammiccando.  
Vedendo poi che Lance continuava il suo non fare nulla, decise che avrebbe dato una spinta alla situazione. Come?  
-Hei Lance, ho bisogno che tu vada in camera da Keith e prenda il decriptatore portatile che tiene nella divisa delle Lame, sai no? Lo usiamo insieme di solito, ma ultimamente sembra essere piuttosto occupato, quindi...- non finì nemmeno la frase, gli fece cenno con una mano e si nascose dietro allo schermo del computer con cui smanettava da ore.  
_Ok._ pensò Lance, _Devo solo prendere una cosa._  
Fortunatamente, giunse alla stanza del corvino mentre quello si faceva la doccia, così non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli niente, gli bastò trovare l'oggetto in questione.  
Stava giusto girandosi per uscire quando sulla soglia lo sorprese una Pidge smagliante -Grazie Lance, ora...- con un occhiolino gli prese l'oggetto dalle mani, poi lo spinse indietro, sfruttando l'effetto sorpresa, e chiuse la porta.  
A chiave.  
Da fuori.  
_Cazzo._  
E fu così che Lance rimase chiuso nella camera di Keith.  
Poi Keith finì la doccia, trovando, cosa che lo sorprese molto, un "intruso" che fissava la porta con la bocca spalancata.  
Si esibì in un finto colpo di tosse -La porta è così interessante?- Lance saltò letteralmente in piedi, girandosi verso di lui farfugliando cose su Pidge, un essere demoniaco e degli imbrogli, per poi interrompersi e assumere una vivace sfumatura bordeaux nel notare la totale nudità dell'altro.  
-Oh. Tu sei...- deglutì, concentrandosi un po' troppo sulla visione che quel corpo atletico gli regalava. Keith era cambiato, questo lo sapeva, ma _quanto_ era cambiato. Era più alto, molto più alto, e le spalle si erano fatte più larghe, nonostante continuasse a mantenere comunque il suo caratteristico fisico snello, la schiena e le braccia erano più muscolose, il ventre, una volta semplicemente tonico, ora mostrava una bella serie di addominali definiti, su cui non riuscì a fare a meno di soffermarsi, poi il suo sguardo scese ancora -Cosa ci fai qui Lance?- la domanda arrivò tagliente, seccandogli la bocca mentre velocemente sollevava lo sguardo da quello che stava fissando.  
_Dios Lance, un po' di autocontrollo_.  
-Io.. io non.. non avevo intenzione di..- e si bloccò, troppo imbarazzato per andare avanti.  
Quegli occhi che aveva imparato a conoscere con molta fatica, di un violetto unico nel suo genere, lo deridevano, intensi, ed erano esattamente gli stessi di due anni prima.  
Dal canto suo, Keith lo trovava divertente. Era per questo che non si era ancora messo niente addosso, non perché non l'avesse, ma piuttosto perché aveva notato lo sguardo di Lance, il modo in cui l'aveva guardato sarebbe bastato a distruggere il suo autocontrollo, se non avesse pensato a quanto potesse essere divertente tutto ciò.  
-Lance, perché non te ne vai e basta?- l'altro sembrò intristirsi, quasi deluso, poi si riscosse -Pidge mi ha... correggo, _ci_ ha chiusi dentro.- tutto ciò che ottenne in risposta fu un'occhiata critica, con tanto di sopracciglio sollevato.  
-Bene allora, devo asciugarmi. Ti va di darmi una mano?- attese con impazienza la sua reazione, impazienza che fu pienamente soddisfatta.  
-Io..- Lance sembrava combattuto, _Cosa intende con_ _aiutarlo?_ , però annuì, acconsentendo.  
Inizialmente aveva pensato a qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante per Lance, ma, nel vederlo così rosso in viso, così infantile in qualche modo, non potè fare a meno di intenerirsi, dunque optò per qualcosa di molto più tranquillo.  
Prese un accappatoio e si coprì, poi andò vicino a Lance e gli porse il corrispettivo alteano di un phon -Odio asciugarmi da solo i capelli.- sussurrò, sedendosi sul materasso e dandogli le spalle.  
Lance questo non se l'aspettava, credeva davvero che Keith l'avrebbe costretto a fare qualcosa che l'avrebbe imbarazzato a morte, invece gli aveva chiesto quello.  
Sorrise mentre passava le dita fra i morbidi capelli del più grande, che, anche da seduto, arrivava ad appoggiargli la testa quasi sul petto -Mullet..- ridacchiò, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio su una guancia, sentendo il soprannome l'altro si girò e lo prese per il colletto, trascinandolo sul letto con sè -Hai finito il tuo lavoro o fai lo scansafatiche come sempre?- lo stuzzicò, mostrando un ghigno che, con le zanne scoperte, risultava a dir la verità piuttosto inquietante.  
Lance, stranamente, non colse la provocazione, limitandosi ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e guardarlo fisso -Sei.. così diverso.- sussurrò, allungando le mani per accarezzargli il viso -Lance... sono passati quattro anni e sono diventato un galra. È ovvio che io sia diverso.- la voce con cui rispose era stranamente triste, di nuovo, Lance non commentò, limitandosi a sfiorargli le guance con le dita, delicatamente, e sospirare -Sembri davvero uno di loro.- mormorò, allungando le dita a toccargli un orecchio, trovandolo straordinariamente morbido.  
Continuò in quel modo per parecchi minuti, esplorando il suo viso fin quando non fu sicuro di poterne conoscerne ogni singolo aspetto, poi gli affondo le dita fra i capelli e lo tirò a sè, premendo le labbra sulle sue come l'altro aveva fatto pochi giorni prima, solo che questa volta nessuno dei due fu preso di sorpresa, sembrava anzi che entrambi non aspettassero altro. Keith prese Lance e lo spinse giù, contro al materasso, costringendolo a stargli sotto mentre lo trascinava in un bacio sempre meno casto, fatto di sola lingua e mugolii a stento soffocati, mentre lo accarezzava da sopra ai vestiti, curandosi di non fargli male come l'ultima volta, perché non era quello che voleva. Ci volle poco perché entrambi iniziassero a trovare quel caos di bocche, mani e corpi fin troppo eccitante, ci volle davvero troppo poco e, benché Lance desiderasse Keith più di ogni altra cosa, ne ebbe paura.  
Si staccò delicatamente, posando le mani sulle spalle nude dell'altro per fargli capire che doveva lasciarlo, tenne lo sguardo basso, incapace di guardare negli occhi l'altro, convinto di averlo deluso. Poi Keith scoppiò a ridere e lo strinse forte, affondando il viso nel suo collo -Te la tiri troppo, Sharpshooter, per essere così timido.- gli sussurrò piano all'orecchio.  
-Maledizione a te stupido galra, è solo che... non sono tipo da fare certe cose, ok? O almeno.. io.. credo.. non... non so. Non dire niente.- e Keith obbedì, limitandosi a sorridere con aria divertita -Dormi con me? La porta è ancora chiusa.- sussurrò poi, questa volta usando un tono più basso e caldo, che Lance trovò terribilmente seducente -...va bene, ma si dorme e basta.- sbuffò, sciogliendosi dalla posizione in cui era rimasto.  
Si tolse le scarpe, pensando che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio dormire vestito, ma il corvino si esibì in un eloquente verso di disapprovazione nel constatare le sue intenzioni, che bastò per convincerlo a sfilarsi anche i pantaloni, mentre l'altro si infilava delle mutande e posava l'accappatoio.  
-Dio Lance, quanto sei magro...- lo sentì borbottare, mentre il suo sguardo gli percorreva fin troppo attentamente le gambe, esitando sui boxer azzurri, che fornivano una magnifica vista del suo culo -Accidenti, smettila di fissarmi, manco fossi una torta!- sbottò Lance, girandosi a guardarlo con in viso dipinto un certo disappunto -Oh Lancey Lance, ma io ti mangerei molto volentieri, proprio come una torta.- il viso del cubano assunse in un attimo lo stesso colore del suo attuale leone -Oh.- riuscì soltanto a dire, colto completamente alla sprovvista -Su Loverboy, vieni qui.- lo invitò Keith, e con due dita batté sul materasso accanto a sè.  
Lance obbedì, deglutendo l'imbarazzo mentre si sdraiava dando le spalle all'altro, ma non fece in tempo ad appoggiarsi completamente che se lo ritrovò addosso; poteva chiaramente sentire il petto premutogli sulla schiena, le gambe intrecciate alle sue, le braccia che lo stringevano e il suo respiro contro l'orecchio.  
Aveva il viso rosso, mentre sembrava che a Keith venisse tutto perfettamente naturale.  
_Con quanti altri sei stato dopo di me? Quante persone hanno baciato le tue labbra, quante si sono strette a te come sto facendo io ora, quante hai blandito con quel tuo nuovo sorriso?_  
E Lance non lo sapeva. E forse non voleva saperlo, perché saperlo avrebbe fatto male.  
-Sai Keith... io.. ti trovo.. bellissimo.- sussurrò piano, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi.

 

 

 

 

~  
*facendo applausi a chiunque abbia letto sta cagata e l'abbia letta tutta*  
COMPLIMENTI! Tieni, prendi un biscotto! 🍪

Ok, ehm... soprattutto la seconda parte, si sarà notato, non è stata corretta, quindi...per eventuali errori, chiarimenti, qualsiasi cosa..  
Io sono qui.  
Stelline e commenti sono ben accetti💕

11.824 parole, wo. Troppa roba.

Ok non è vero, però...buh

Air~


End file.
